Containers having recloseable lids are commonly used to package goods such as food products. Many such containers are cylindrically shaped. Typically, a recloseable cylindrical container consists of a hollow tube having one closed end and a circular lid which fits over the open end to enclose the contents. The closed tube portion of the container is either molded from a single piece of plastic or constructed from multiple pieces paperboard that are bonded together. A drawback of such containers is the relatively high manufacturing costs due to the materials employed and the number of manufacturing steps required.